Zahart
Zahart is a hedge-mage who knows a lot about the unnatural sandstorm that revealed that the oasis community of the Sandsea is just part of a much larger town once devoured by the sands and forgotten by the people. In fact, the source of the sandstorm was caused by a mighty Djinn named Tibicenas, whom he can summon from the Djinn world and command with a ring. Zahart was found by the hero and Zhoom, and as they confronted him, he revealed that he was looking for something, which meant that both the hero and Zhoom could find it before he did. In order to combat Tibicenas' power and therefore stop Zahart from taking over the Sandsea, they first had to find the immortal mummy Sek-Duat: God-King of the Sandsea, who later revealed to the two that they could only defeat a Djinn with another Djinn, meaning they had to find their own Djinn to use to combat Tibicenas himself. It is later revealed that Zahart was indeed searching for a red diamond that was actually the heart of his and Tibicenas' own Chaos Beast, the Chaos Sphinx. Unbeknownst to Zahart, however, Tibicenas is secretly waiting for the right moment for his ring to be destroyed so that he can be free to enslave him and use him to conquer the Djinn world and then come back to conquer Lore itself. Trivia *His ring is a reference to the Ring of Solomon, a magical ring in Medieval Jewish and Islamic legends, as both rings have the power to summon and command genies. *He refers to himself as Master of the Ring, Mage of the Sands, and future ruler of the Sandsea. This makes him a possible reference to the Disney villain Jafar, from the Disney films Aladdin and The Return of Jafar, as both command genies (genie of the lamp for Jafar (which he did once) and genie of the ring for Zahart), are powerful mages (Jafar became the world's most powerful sorcerer for his second wish and Zahart is a hedge-mage), and want to rule their respective locations (Agrabah for Jafar and the Sandsea for Zahart). Another reference Zahart has to Jafar is that his Djinn, Tibicenas, looks strikingly like a Chaorrupted version of Jafar's genie form. *It is revealed by Quibble Coinbiter that Zahart was actually a weak mage who lived his life by conning people out of their gold until Drakath gave him his ring to use to control Tibicenas with. This also makes him based on Abis Mal; like Abis Mal, he was once a weak person who conned people out of their money as a living until he gained a Djinn that has his own motives. *He is later enslaved by Tibicenas after Zhoom destroys his magic ring, which frees Tibicenas of his control. He ends up following as Tibicenas' slave in his attempt to conquer the Djinn world until Tibicenas is defeated which frees Zahart and reverts him back to the harmless mage he once was. *Fans were at first confused on whether it was Zahart or Tibicenas that was the eighth Lord of Chaos. Eventually, Tibicenas was ultimately confirmed to be the Chaos Lord by the recent design notes as well as the cutscene played after defeating the Chaos Sphinx itself. Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Summoners Category:Greedy Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains